


In Your Car

by SpoiledAmbrosia



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Chuck adores him, Chuxas, Dating, Everyone's still human but they can fuse don't ask me how because idk, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Texas is super sweet, Theyre gay, enjoy, fusion au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoiledAmbrosia/pseuds/SpoiledAmbrosia
Summary: Then again, things had gotten pretty serious with Texas, ever since that surprise kiss in the diner, Chuck got pretty serious about Texas. How could he not? Texas was an eccentric guy, spontaneous and as unpredictable as one of the action sequences in his movies, but he was great and Chuck felt kind of lucky to have the chance to really see that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, what's up. I have to give a major shoutout to [livelivefastfree](http://livelivefastfree.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr for the idea of a Chuxas fusion. This is really short but honestly??? it's over due and I'm glad I finally wrote it without dying.
> 
> Oh, and the title is from the Big Deal song by the same name. I listened to it a lot while writing this.

In hindsight, it was embarrassingly easy to see the signs of Texas feeling -  _ something _ , towards him. Back then, it was just as difficult to tell if Texas was being genuine, or had just decided upon Chuck to be his target of his strange attention, now Chuck was around 70 percent sure that wasn’t entirely the case. 

 

Then again, things had gotten pretty serious with Texas, ever since that surprise kiss in the diner, Chuck got pretty serious about Texas. How could he not? Texas was an eccentric guy, spontaneous and as unpredictable as one of the action sequences in his movies, but he was great and Chuck felt kind of lucky to have the chance to really see that.

 

Plus, who knew Texas was such a good kisser?

 

Stronghorn was parked, resting idle in the shadow of a former skyscraper; the back alley became a quiet hideaway. Chuck knew they’d been there for a while, Texas himself having gone through the trouble of installing a small projector in Stronghorn so he could show Chuck some of his favorite movies. The gesture was nice, sweet even, but Chuck was awed for the most part about Texas’ willingness to change his  _ car _ for him. Again, Chuck was lucky, very much so. 

 

With the movie marathon over, things had mellowed out, Texas slipping into a comfortable silence, sipping at the lemonade that wasn’t as icy as it was three car chase scenes ago. A loud, sucking sound filled the car, Chuck watching as Texas tip his head back to try to get the last bit of his drink through his straw. Texas was staring out over the dashboard, but Chuck was still looking at him. 

 

The way his eyes went squinty, jaw adjusting around the straw, and his profile from the side was just - nice. It was nice. The city was always set in a low light, glowing along the horizon, but in the alley it was dimmed and casted long shadows in Stronghorn. With his head back, faded blue along his neck and face, Texas looked like he was cut out of one of Dutch’s masterpieces. 

 

Chuck felt his face heat up, his grin goofy and he just knew Texas was staring at him, now, out the corner of his eye. Texas’ brow was raised, and eventually he turned his head to stare back at Chuck. “Somethin’ on my face?” _ Well, yeah, _ Chuck thought, a humored scoff out of his mouth,  _ only about two different flavors of wing sauce.  _ But, other than that, nothing. 

 

“Nah, man, I just-, you look good tonight,” Chuck admitted, voice coming out a lot clearer than he expected. Texas smirked, giving Chuck an exaggerated wink for the compliment. “I mean, you look great, like,  _ always. _ But there’s something really special about right now.” Chuck felt himself getting sidetracked, rambling, but Texas just soaked it up. All at once, the mood changed, something in the air just different now that Chuck had said that. Texas’ look squared on him, more serious than he’d been seconds ago, and Chuck was advancing.

 

Texas’ drink was down in a flash, Chuck biting his lip as Texas slid his chilly hand past his neck, resting on his back, the thawing cold felt even through his shirt. Chuck’s mouth met Texas’, Chuck giving an adventurous flick of his tongue over Texas’ lips, getting a choked gasp out of him with just that. Chuck shifted closer, fitting his hands in the spaces of Texas’, both of them shifting close until their chests were pressed together. 

 

Chuck stilled when Texas’ hand went to his forehead, brushing back his bangs, face flushed and eyes looking utterly dazed. “You’ve got the best eyes, Chuck,” Texas pressed a kiss to his cheek, Chuck closing his eyes, enjoying the returned compliment. “ _ Gorgeous _ ,” Texas pressed another kiss to his forehead, hair swept back and eyes open again. Chuck’s tongue was heavy in his mouth, a wide smile on his face, giggling at the tickle of Texas’ mouth on his face. 

 

“Since when are you such a romantic?” It was funny to see Texas gushing over him, peppering him with kisses, tickling his ears with his breath. It made Chuck’s guts heat up, a warmth all the way up to his chest, a constant burst of heat behind his ribs. Texas settled his chin on Chuck’s shoulder, Chuck resting his back against the passenger door, Texas’ arms under his shirt. 

 

“Since the diner,” Texas muttered past his ear, “since _ you. _ ” Chuck got chills, skin breaking out in goosebumps, and he knew Texas felt it because he chuckled, chest rumbling with it. 

 

Texas leaned back, nose to Chuck’s heated nose, staring into his eyes, Chuck unable to look anywhere except Texas. Chuck felt lighter than air, the heat in his belly spreading to every inch of his body. Texas’ face was just as flushed, the heat between them growing like a flame, his head turning to lay one more kiss on Chuck’s mouth. The heat reached a fever pitch, Chuck closing his eyes as a light came over them.

 

In the dark of Stronghorn, the two of them were splayed across the seats, but the two of them weren’t there, someone  _ else  _ was in their place. Them together, aware but still confused about just what happened. Raising his hand, he looked into the rear view mirror, an unfamiliar face staring back at him. He smiled, wide and exuberant with the fact of his own existence. 

  
“ _ Sweet, _ ” Chuxas drawled. 

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
